


I Was Staring At Your Hands

by PxnicAtTheMuke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Flower Child Louis, Harry Can't Say No To Louis, Harry Loves Louis' Small Hands, Harry Loves The Difference In Their Hand Sizes, I don't know, I'm Done Now I Think, Louis Tries To Teach Harry, M/M, So does Louis, Top Harry, also implied - Freeform, bye, i don't know how to tag, i'll stop now, implied only - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PxnicAtTheMuke/pseuds/PxnicAtTheMuke
Summary: Harry loves the difference in he and Louis' hands. That's all I guess.





	

"Please Haz? Pretty please?" Louis begged. Harry's resolve was crumbling. I mean who could honestly say no to Louis? With his pouty pink lips, and those ridicously long eyelashes he kept batting. 

"Fine," Harry grumbled, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to take over his face.

"Yay!" Louis squealed before jumping on Harry and peppering his face with tiny butterfly kisses.

 

# _ #

 

"Harry," Louis groaned "thats not how you do it! You have to carefully braid the stems together not- not- do whatever you're doing!"  
"I'm no good at this," Harry exclaimed throwing the flowers down. Louis' face softened.

"Awe babe. How about I help you?" Louis asked sitting himself in Harry's lap. He grabbed Harry's extremely large hands in his own tiny ones and proceeded to show him how to do it.

"Now do you get it?" Louis asked turning around to look ar Harry. Harry blushed and looked down, playing with his fingers.  
"Not really," he admitted.

"Well what were you doing?!" Harry looked down and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Gotta speak up babe."

"Iwasstaringatyourhands."

"Talk slower."

"I was staring at your hands, okay?!" Harry exclaimed before covering his face with his hands.

"What?" Louis chuckled.

"Your hands," Harry sighed "I was staring at them."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Harry shrugged. 

"Well okay..." Louis said turning around, blushing.

"It's just... they're so small compared to mine," he said grabbing Louis' hand to compare them, "see?"

"They are," Louis breathed, completely transfixed.

"Its like... I could easily break you in half, Lou," Harry whispered.

"You wouldn't," Louis muttered turning around and capturing Harry's lip in a kiss filled with passion and fire.

"Bedroom?" Harry asked.

"Bedroom," Louis confirmed wrapping his arms and legs around Harry.

And if Harry held Louis' hands in his, while he pounded into him, then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys, if this sucks. It hasn't been "beta'ed(?)". Which reminds me, I need a beta. Someone wanna be it? Oh and this is also my first post on here, so I'm sorry.


End file.
